<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Find Comfort in You by DJ_is_Tired</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24755218">I Find Comfort in You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DJ_is_Tired/pseuds/DJ_is_Tired'>DJ_is_Tired</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Choi Beomgyu-Centric, Comfort/Angst, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Pressure Stimulation, Sleeping Together, Soft Choi Soobin, soft</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:48:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>808</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24755218</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DJ_is_Tired/pseuds/DJ_is_Tired</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Where Beomgyu struggles with anxiety and Soobin helps him pressure stim. </p>
<p>TW: Anxiety Attack and troubling thoughts!!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Beomgyu/Choi Soobin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>105</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I Find Comfort in You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There was no reason he should be feeling this way. There was no upcoming test, scary doctors appointment, or anything unusual in his schedule, yet his heart was racing.</p>
<p>He was shaking as he stepped into his room, the first one back to the dorm since practice ended while the other members picked up food.</p>
<p>“I’m okay,” Beomgyu had lied, already feeling something was off. “Just tired.”</p>
<p>It was kind of truthful. He was tired.</p>
<p>So tired of dealing with his anxiety.</p>
<p>When there is no reason for adrenaline and impending doom to be settling in his chest, he gets frustrated.</p>
<p>Beomgyu takes in a deep breath, trying to replicate one of those exercises he’d seen online before. He stepped into his room and laid on his bed, closing his eyes and just trying to breathe for a moment. </p>
<p>Then he grabbed the body pillow on the side of his bed and laid it on top of himself. He felt a little calmer from the pressure stimulation, but the pillow didn’t seem to be heavy enough.</p>
<p>He tried to just will it away, repeating “I’m okay, I’m okay.”<br/>He couldn’t reign it in so easily.</p>
<p>The thoughts rolled in, along with the tightness in his chest.</p>
<p>What if the members get in a car wreck before they get here and the last thing I did was lie to them?<br/>What if I die?<br/>What if I die in my sleep and Soobin finds my body and he has to tell everyone and and—</p>
<p>And then the door opened.</p>
<p>“Beomgyu we got some—Beomgyu? Are you okay?”</p>
<p>He couldn’t say anything, but Soobin could tell something was wrong.</p>
<p>And he had that pillow laying across him, he recognized what was happening. Soobin ran to sit on the bed beside his roommate, grabbing his hand tightly.</p>
<p>“Beomgyu Im here. What can I do to help?”</p>
<p>Beomgyu let out a silent sob before pulling the pillow off of him and reaching out to the big leader beside him. </p>
<p>Soobin understood.</p>
<p>He shifted his body to lay on top of Beomgyu carefully, feeling like he would crush the small boy underneath him. He laid his head on Beomgyu’s shoulder and slightly put his arms around the younger.</p>
<p>Beomgyu let out a long breath.  He closed his eyes and made a small noise of relief. Soobin brought his hand up to Beomgyu’s face and wiped at his tear streaks. The younger leaned into his touch as he tried taking another shaky breath.</p>
<p>Beomgyu felt so much more at ease at the feel of Soobin’s weight against him. His familiar scent and tender hand on his cheek seemed to also help. </p>
<p>After a quite a few minutes of silence, Beomgyu’s breathing had gone back to normal, as well as his heart rate. He opened his eyes to see Soobin looking at him, eyes laced with worry and sympathy.</p>
<p>Beomgyu wiped at his eyes.<br/>“Thanks.”</p>
<p>“Of course. You feel better?”</p>
<p>“Mm.”</p>
<p>“I can stay here if you want.”</p>
<p>“Please. I just want to sleep.”</p>
<p>“Sleep Beomie, sleep.”</p>
<p>Beomgyu closed his eyes, relaxing even further under Soobin. The pressure stimulation fueled his drowsiness, but he couldn’t seem to fall asleep.</p>
<p>“Hyung...could you sing?”</p>
<p>Soobin smiled softly. He began lightly humming the tune to Our Summer while simultaneously playing with Beomgyu’s hair.</p>
<p>Soobin’s voice, touch, and weight finally lulled Beomgyu to sleep. Soobin was going to get up to go eat, but as soon as he made to leave Beomgyu unconsciously grabbed on to the older. </p>
<p>So they stayed like that until light streamed through the window the next morning.</p>
<p>——</p>
<p>Yeonjun began to wonder where Soobin was. He hadn’t came back to get his food for at least 30 minutes already. </p>
<p>“I’m going to check on Soobin and Beomgyu.”</p>
<p>Yeonjun slightly opened the door to the two roommates room to find both boys sleeping on the bottom bunk. Soobin was on top of Gyu with a hand wound in his hair. </p>
<p>Yeonjun smiled at the cute sight before returning to the kitchen.</p>
<p>——</p>
<p>Beomgyu woke up trapped under Soobin, exactly how they fell asleep the night before. He looked over to see the older looking as pretty and soft as ever. He shifted slightly to free his arm from under the leader so he could brush Soobin’s hair out of his eyes. Soobin woke up at the touch and glanced at the younger.</p>
<p>“Hey. How do you feel?”</p>
<p>“Much better Hyung. Thank you.”</p>
<p>“I’m always here for you.”</p>
<p>“I know.”</p>
<p>Soobin smiled and shifted to climb over Beomgyu, but stopped right above the younger. Soobin leaned down quickly and gave a soft kiss to Beomgyu’s forehead. He pulled back to see a flushed Beomgyu.</p>
<p>“What was that for?”</p>
<p>“Because I love you.”</p>
<p>Beomgyu just laughed at how corny the older sounded. “Let’s go eat breakfast now please.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I don’t really know what to say for this one other than I hope you like it!</p>
<p>I’ve found myself pressure stimming a lot recently and I thought “Soobin big and soft boy would be perfect for this”</p>
<p>And I really love Soogyu uwu</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>